


Unsteady (Hold on to Me)

by xForEverythingElse (PrimaryScavQueen)



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Light Bondage, Pegging, light D/s elements, smutty smut smut, vague case fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:35:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22972624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimaryScavQueen/pseuds/xForEverythingElse
Summary: Malcolm is headed into a burn out from their latest case and desperately needs more sleep.Dani has an idea about how to get him to sleep...(Established Brightwell)
Relationships: Malcolm Bright/Dani Powell
Comments: 3
Kudos: 78





	Unsteady (Hold on to Me)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Destany_Mitchell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destany_Mitchell/gifts).



> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, ect, are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Author’s Note: This fic was a challenge from my bestie! I just ran with the smut elements LOL.
> 
> Feedback is appreciated! This is un-betaed so please forgive any mistakes.

_“Get him home.” Gil’s voice was terse, worry creasing the lines of his eyes, “See if you can get him to get something more than a twenty-minute cat nap. It’s been four days. He’s going to burn out soon.” Gil shakes his head, runs his hand through his dark hair, “I’m scared to think of what that will look like.”_

_ Dani nods, eyeing Malcolm Bright where he stands animatedly talking to Edrisa. But there’s almost a manic edge to his energy that doesn’t match the dark bags under his eyes, standing out on his pale skin like a bruise. She’s worried about him too. Not just as a co-worker but as a lover. Their relationship had taken her by surprise but was one of the best things she had done in her life. Saying yes to a date and all the good moments that have followed. _

_ Until their new case. _

_ Four days of doing nothing but chase their tails. Running into dead end after dead end as bodies continue to drop. It’s hard on all of them. But Bright is taking it the hardest. He’s immersed himself so deep in the profile, in the head of this psychopath that he’s disappearing in front of her.  _

_ “I’ll take care of him.” She promises. _

_ For a moment, Gil looks at her and a palpable relief touches his eyes for a moment. “I know you will. Just promise you won’t knock him out to get him to sleep.” _

_ “I’ll try not to.” She manages a wry smile. _

_ “I don’t want him back until he’s had a break.” Gil sighs and pats her shoulder before he disappears out of the conference room. _

Now they’re on their way up to his apartment, taking the second staircase that leads them up to the kitchen. Though he’s quiet, Dani can feel the energy radiating off of Bright. Upstairs, he greets Sunshine, who tweets in response. 

“You hungry?” She asks, going to the stainless steel fridge and pulling open the door. Since they started dating, he started keeping actual food in there for her.

“Not really.” He shrugs off his suit jacket and folds it over one of the barstools on the other side of the island. 

She isn’t either but she knows she’s eaten more than him today. But given his stomach’s sensitivities, she doesn’t push it. Instead she closes the door and turns to him. His tie is gone and his shirt is unbuttoned all the way down, revealing the simple white t-shirt beneath. 

“Gil doesn’t want you back until you have a proper break. One that includes sleep.” Dani informs him for the sake of transparency. 

He acknowledges her words with a raise of his eyebrows and a soft, humorless laugh. “Under orders, am I?” 

Dani steps out from the kitchen and joins him, sliding her hands under his dress shirt, sliding it from his shoulders. “Yep. And not just his.”

Bright’s expression shifts into something akin to curiosity. “Oh?”

“I’m worried about you.” She tells him plainly.

“I’m fine.” 

“I’m beginning to think you don’t know what that word truly means.” She sighs.

Bright rolls his eyes, dry humor in his small smile, and slips from her embrace. He moves to the large, shadeless, half moon window and looks out at the street below. The light from the street lights play across his face and she’s struck by his beauty. 

Sure, most men wouldn’t like to be called beautiful. But Bright’s not most men. 

“Shower with me?” She asks, removing her holster from her hip, crossing to the nightstand drawer where her spare gun safe is. 

“I’ll get it started.” Bright answers as she puts her gun into the secured box.

She places her empty holster onto the nightstand and goes to join him. 

The bathroom is already steamy by the time she enters the room. Dani strips quickly and finds a hair tie, pulling her hair up into a bun. She doesn’t want to deal with her hair right now. Stepping inside the tub, she finds him under the spray, his face tilted up, eyes closed. Remaining just on the outside of the water, she wraps her arms around him. For as slim as he is, his body is hard with sinewy muscles and she feels them relax when she drops a kiss to his shoulder.

“You need to try to get some sleep tonight.” She murmurs against his milky white skin.

“I can think of lots of other things we could do instead.” He replies, turning and catching her lips in a kiss.

Damn, did he know how to kiss and she can’t help but melt against him as she returns the kiss. Between them, his cock is hard and an idea forms in the back of her mind. Dani breaks away, lungs craving air.

“I think I know a way to shut your mind off.” She informs him, letting a grin bloom across her lips.

His eyes do that thing where they’re focused so sharply it’s like he’s trying to read her mind. Which, in this case, she doesn’t mind. 

“Oh?” He drawls, tone curious.

She reaches between them and wraps her hand around his shaft. His reaction is immediate and wonderful. His eyes drift shut and his head falls back, a soft sigh leaving his lips. She gives his cock a lazy pump of her fist and he shudders.

“Give me control?” She asks quietly, releasing him so she knows he’s just not agreeing to her question because she’s giving him a hand job, “Just quiet your brain and obey?”

“Yes.” Bright replies, opening his eyes.

Desire shoots through her body at the hungry look that darkens his gaze, warms her blood. The rest of their shower goes wordlessly fast. The anticipation has her heart racing and she catches him watching her as they dry off. With a smile, she flings her towel at him, striding naked from the bathroom. He follows after her like a pale shadow, caught in her gravity.

“Get on the bed.” She tells him.

His path deviates from hers as he does what she instructs and he settles down onto the mattress. Dani lets her mind wander to the possibilities of what exactly to do with him, body humming. They’ve played before and had the full talk of where their lines are. Their limits. What they like and don’t. But tonight, she’s not wanting to get into anything too deep, just wants to fuck him so senseless that she’ll drain some of that excess energy. 

“What are you thinking?” Bright asks, an eager hunger in his voice that echoes in her veins.

She can always ride him while he’s strapped down; she absolutely loves that and so does he. Gives him good associations with his tethers.  “It actually helped me relax more.” He had told her the next morning,  “I could look at them and think of you, not that they’re keeping me from hurting myself.” 

Mm, she’s definitely going to strap him down. But…he has a drawer filled with toys for the both of them. It’s been a while since she’s used on him. She eyes the top drawer of his nightstand, knowing that they have nothing but time. 

His soft chuckle reaches her ears. “Thinking about toys?”

He must have caught her staring at the nightstand. Bright’s astute observation skills never seem to shut off, at work and home. He misses very little. Combine with his relentless nature? When she was the sole focus of that talent? She understands what it meant to be worshipped. 

“Thinking.” She murmurs, letting her gaze drift back to him, “Are you in the mood for it?” She asks, wanting to check in with him. She may be taking charge for the night but communication is necessary and sexy.

“Yes.” 

Something inside her chest relaxes while her heart hammers in anticipation. She wants to feel his body against her, under her, inside her. Her empty pussy aches with need to be filled with his cock.Pivoting on the ball of her foot, she spins towards him, moving quickly to the bed. Bright’s hands move to her waist automatically as she straddles his lap and electricity lights her skin at his touch. He leans in and kisses her throat, his soft, dark hair tickling the underside of her chin. His cock is hard and trapped between their bodies and she rolls her hips, rubbing her clit against him. 

Pleasure, sharp and sweet, steals her breath. She doesn’t want to wait any more. 

“I want to strap you down and ride you.” Dani tells him, rising from his lap.

He moves into position and she helps tether him down, making his bindings a little tighter than what he uses for when he sleeps. Then she pulls out a few condoms, a pair of disposable gloves, a bottle of lube, her strap on harness, and a moderately thick dildo. 

“And then maybe use this.” She muses as she shut the drawer.

From the bed, Bright groans, a low, hungry noise that her body approves of. It makes her move quicker, as eager as he is. 

Removing the condom from its wrapper, she returns to the bed, straddling his thighs so she can roll the condom down his shaft. Once it’s secure, she wastes no time adjusting her position so she can sink down slowly, letting his cock fill her until she’s hilted against his pelvis. 

“Fuck!” Bright’s restraints clank loudly as he tries to reach her and she grins.

Dani begins to move, rising until his cock is almost out of her before moving down fast. She groans at the sensation, fingers moving to her clit. The first brush of her fingertips is like a rod being struck by lightning; tightens her walls around his cock. Bright groans again, pleasure in his eyes. She presses harder, moving faster. This is just what she needs, something a little frantic, fast. Gets her out of her head, focusing solely on just how fucking good Bright’s cock feels inside of her, how he’s rolling his hips up to meet her, thrust for thrust. 

She notices his hands are clenched into fists and his head is arched back exposing the line of this throat. So damn beautiful, Malcolm Bright. Dani stretches over him, whimpering as the new angle drives him deeper, grinds her clit against him with just the right amount of friction. She trails her lips along his throat and up until she can nuzzle the spot just below his ear.

“Don’t come.” She tells him, though her body is rushing into one and it stills her breath, making her gasp a little, “Don’t.”

“Dani!” He whimpers, her name almost a plea.

“Don’t.” She nips his earlobe and gives it a little tug as he growls. His cock twitches inside of her at just the right second and pushes her over the edge. Her orgasm comes in a gush and her fluids coat his shaft, soak her thighs. It feels so good she can’t stop moving, chasing another orgasm that’s rushing through her. Bright thrusts up at just the right time and she comes against, muffling a sharp cry against his neck. His hips stop moving and he wraps his legs around her hips, anchoring her.

Breathing heavily, she takes a minute to get herself back under control. “Your turn.” She murmurs when she straightens, his legs untangling. Getting off the bed proves a little tricky as her legs wobble unsteadily. Dani grabs the dildo and puts it into its hole in the harness then she steps into it and pulls it up until it sits on her hips. Then she tightens it until it’s perfect. The dildo juts out from between her thighs and she strokes it idly. Her eyes move to Bright, finding him watching her with rapt attention. His cock jerks in response.

They still need to set up before she starts anything and she moves to the bathroom, grabbing a towel. Returning to the bed, she nods to him. “Lift your hips.” She instructs.

He does and she tucks the towel under him and he settles back down. She puts on the pair of gloves and grabs the bottle of lube and climbs back onto the bed. Kneeling between his thighs, she opens the lube and liberally coats her fingers before bringing them between Bright’s ass cheeks. She finds his puckered hole and spreads the lube in a slow circle. His breath hitches and she looks up at him, wanting to check in. 

“I’m fine.” He replies with a slow smile, “Feels good.”

That smile brought out hers and his words encouraged her to add more lube, making sure to put enough that when she pushes her fingers insides him, they’ll go in smoothly. 

“Ready?” She asks.

“Please.”

She can see him swallow hard and pushes just the tip of her index finger inside of him. He moans and his cock, still hard, flexes against his abdomen. Carefully, she pushes it deeper, the tight ring of muscle gripping her digit. Dani begins to thrust it in and out and Bright moans, moving his hips restlessly. With her free hand, she pours more lube over her hand. She works in a second finger and satisfaction curls in her chest as precome drips from the tip of his cock onto his pelvis. His moans grow louder but her work isn’t done. He needs at least three of her fingers to make him ready to take the dildo. 

It only takes a few more minutes and Bright is cursing colorfully, begging for her to fuck him with the toy. His words spur her into lubing up the silicone dildo until her hand slides over it with ease. Repositioning herself closer, she angles the head at his entrance. Pushing her hips slowly forward, she watches inch after inch disappear inside him until she’s all the way in.

“You good?” 

His expression already gives her her answer, Bright is completely blissed out. But she needs the verbal confirmation, wanting to be one hundred percent sure since she can’t feel anything through the appendage.

“I need a yes or a no, Bright.”

His eyes flutter open, those beautiful eyes of his are burning with desire. “Fuck yes.”

Much like the way she rode him, she fucks him with that same speed. Bright is groaning and muttering nonsensical words; she only catches about every third one. Most of them are  fuck ,  yes, and  harder . Instead of harder, she reaches for his cock and lubes it up, fucking it with her fist at the same pace she fucks his ass. Precome is leaking more now and she swirls it around the head, smiling as he groans loudly.

“Come for me, Bright.” She croons, not slowing down, “Come.”

“Dani!” He groans her name like a blessing as after one more deep thrust, he comes, spilling his seed all over her hand and his abdomen.

With a little grin, she gives his cock one more pump and he makes a low noise.

“No more, you win.” He mutters and she laughs.

Dani carefully pulls out and removes her gloves, discarding them to the towel. Getting off the bed, she heads to the bathroom and removes her harness and dildo, tossing them into the tub. She washes her hands hand grabs a washcloth, running it under warm water. Glancing at her reflection, Dani nearly laughs at the satisfied smile on her lips. Sex with Bright was unlike any other experience she’d had and this time was no different. He lets her explore and try new things with an enthusiastic joy that made it hard to leave the bed some nights. 

She feels invigorated for the first time in days. 

After wringing out the washcloth, she heads back to Bright and cleans him off and undoes his shackles. He sits up and offers a somewhat tired looking smile.  Mission accomplished. Pleased, she leans down and kisses him.

“How are you feeling?” She asks.

“Wonderful.” He demurs, then yawns, “Actually tired.” The second part is spoken like a sheepish confession.

“Well, then let’s finish cleaning up and get you ready for bed.” 

Once his bondages straps are adjusted back to sleeping position and he’s strapped back in, Dani leaves him with a lingering kiss before she helps him with his night guard andheads upstairs. The loft is fully outfitted into a guest room with its own bathroom. She doesn’t mind not sleeping next to Bright; bed sharing was the worst part in her past relationships.

Waking up to his screams and the harsh clanks of the chains rattling isn’t something she’ll ever get use to but the distance makes it less jarring.

She hopes he sleeps through the night; that his terrors stay at bay. 

Dani settles into the plush mattress—one she is certain his mother had a hand in purchasing because it’s far better than any she’s ever slept on—and waits for sleep to come.

It never does.

Morning comes far too early and with surprising quiet. Bright has slept through the night. She crept downstairs sometime after dawn and he was still besides the rise and fall of his chest. Dani makes herself some coffee and begins to pour over her case notes, trying to see if anything stands out. 

She reads until she can’t understand her own handwriting and gives up, pushing the notebook away with a sigh. Sunshine tweets in her cage moments before she hears the metallic sound of chains clinking. She turns in time to see Bright making his way towards her with a cheerful smile.

For that smile, his real happy smile, she knows she’ll do anything to make it happen as often possible. 

“Good morning, dear.” He greets her, voice warm with affection, “And good morning to you too, Sunshine.” 

The parakeet trills back. 

“Sleep well?” Dani asks as he slides his arms around her waist.

“I did, thanks to you.” He replies and drops a kiss to her lips. 

When he pulls back, he pauses and she can tell he’s reading her face. “But I’m guessing you did not.”

She shook her head. “No.”

“Maybe I need to return the favor.” His smile is full of lust.

“You will.” Of that, she knows for certain and looks very forward to it.

His eyes move to her notebook and he reaches for it. He thumbs though the notes while she drains the rest of her lukewarm coffee. Suddenly, his body goes rigid against hers and her body goes on alert, perking her more than the caffeine.

“What is it?” She asks.

“I think I figured out the connection between the victims…” He murmurs.

It had been the missing piece. The information that would tie his profile to a potential suspect. “Should I text Gil?” She asks, grabbing her phone off the countertop. 

“Yes.” He nods, grinning like a kid on Christmas morning, “We have an UNSUB to catch.” 


End file.
